As a result of the high integration density of contemporary computer memory chips and the concurrent reduction in size of individual memory cell structures, individual memory cells are increasingly vulnerable to bit errors caused by cosmic rays and/or alpha-particle emission. Such bit errors are known as soft errors. Although the probability of a soft error occurring at an individual memory bit is small, given the large amount of memory present in computers, particularly servers, the probability of soft errors in the total installed memory is significant. The invention relates generally to memory scrubbing, and more particularly to methods and apparati adapted to accelerate the wake-up time of a system.